


They Did the Monster Mash

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Did the Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of random thoughts I had about the way the boys' movie tastes are shown in canon. Thanks to soleta for a quick lookover, and the title, too. <3

"Fine, stay here," Dean says, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. He can hear Sam's muffled whine of his name, "Deeean," huffed out like a protest. He walks slowly just in case Sam decides to come to his senses – he still does from time to time, though it's getting less and less common. When he hits the edge of the parking lot and the door doesn't open, he picks up the pace. Sammy's loss. He's not going to be late.

He slips in the side, the door where the lock is just loose enough for him to slip his knife in and jimmy it open. As soon as he gets inside he can smell the buttered popcorn and his mouth starts watering automatically. He can't risk the concessions yet; Marjorie is behind the counter until the evening shows start, and then the high school kids come on, and they don't care where he came from or if he has a ticket stub.

He climbs into the balcony, skipping the three creaky stairs on the way. The theater is three quarters empty, like it always is for the matinees. Just George fidgeting in the second row and a couple of stragglers here and there, including two couples hanging out near the back, clearly there for making out and not the movies. He has the balcony to himself – probably because it's cordoned off with a velvet rope – and he's not complaining. 

It's a monster movie triple feature, Attack of the 50 Foot Woman and It Came from Beneath the Sea and the original Godzilla. He could watch these forever. He almost has Godzilla memorized. This is his last chance to see them, too, they switch the movies out on Thursdays, and who knows what they'll have next week. John Wayne movies, maybe. He grins. That would be _awesome_.

He's about halfway through Attack of the 50 Foot Woman when he hears the one of the creaky stairs. He hunkers down, thankful they keep it closed up here, because these are his last pair of clean jeans and it's his turn to do laundry. He's stretching out everything he's got, cycling through clothes that are only a little dirty, hoping Sammy gets annoyed enough by his stalling to do the laundry for him. The second creaky stair groans and Dean shifts backward, ready to run for the stairs on the other side if he has to.

"Dean?" Sam's whisper is pitched perfectly, no more than a breath of sound.

Dean lets out his breath and waves Sam over. He steps on the third creaky step just before stepping into Dean's row. "Dude!" Dean says, dismayed at Sam's carelessness. Sam shrugs it off, though, and hands Dean a bucket of popcorn bigger than his head.

"Marjorie says hi."

Dean gapes at Sam for a second; there's no way Sam… "You didn't spend our hard-earned money getting in here, did you?"

Sam grins, turning to Dean and putting on his best puppy dog eyes, complete with tilted head. "I love monster movies." He sniffles a little. Dean can't believe anyone buys this act. "She said I reminded her of her nephew."

"Damn, Sammy. That's pathetic. I can't believe she bought it. " Dean's never had the cute gene, or the earnest one. Whatever it is, Sammy's got one of those faces that people automatically trust, and he can play that fiddle almost as well as Dean can play the smooth operator. It's taken some practice, but he's got his shtick pretty well down, and as long as he picks the right woman, he's home free. 

Sam settles in next to him, pulling a book out of his pocket and holding it open with his left hand while his right unerringly dips into the popcorn and shovels it straight into his mouth.

Dean sighs. Sam's seen the monster movies but he doesn't really care to watch things more than once. He probably only came along to watch Tank Girl when it comes on at eight. Dean tries not to be put out about that – Sam's here after all, and that's ten times better than Sam reading his books alone in a motel room. And he did bring popcorn – the one that comes with free refills as many times as they can empty it. Maybe later he'll see if he can sneak some candy from the store room, or maybe Sam can tag along like he belongs to a family and get them to buy him hot dogs. It's a weird trick, and takes a deft hand, Dean has no idea how Sam's mastered it at twelve. He's not complaining, though, not when it means a free, hot meal and a whole day watching movies with Sam at his side.

Dean settles back into his seat, bracing his feet on the seat in front of him. It's going to be a good day.


End file.
